Star Fox: Legacy of the Fallen
by SkullFox
Summary: A sort of Medieval twist to Star Fox...When everything you have ever known turns out to be a life, what else is there left to have faith in? Will be rated M later for some pretty graphic stuff...you know axes and swords, not pretty...
1. Introduction

**Well then this is a whole new concept for the Star Fox brand altogether but, hopefully it turns out okay. I'm not sure if I'll stick with it...my friend and editor just thought it would be a good idea. If I do continue this the updates may take a bit of time, I have a lot of stories to finish...thanks as always for reading, C'ya...

* * *

****-Intro-**

The kingdom of Corneria was always such a peaceful place, that is until the new silver mine near the eastern woods came under attack by an unknown force. They were often spoken of, these Cerinians were said to have a stronger connection than any other living thing with the spirit realm. The first attack was aimed at the miners, 200 innocent animals were killed in their first assault. The ruling king of Corneria, King Alexander Pepper was lost, the attacks had continued and grown in their audacity over the weeks...his only left recourse was to call the one that now stood before him. The fox before him was of an average height, his light green eyes showed nothing but respect and loyalty toward the king, his golden orange fur was as always well groomed the only separation in the color was located at the small strip of white between his ears as well as at his ears and tail's tips, he was dressed in a dazzling silver colored fangled armor, his shoulders donned round pauldrons that stretched a bit out over his arms, his gauntlets placed small metal claws at the ends of his fingers like most armor did, it covered him from his collar down, small spots about his joints, a gold and silver mantel hung down his back, and a beautifully crafted longsword was strung to his side, it's cross shaped hilt broke off into a smaller cross at either end, and near it's center was a flawless ruby...

The knightly fox knelt before the king, "You called my lord?"

"Yes Fox...please stand." The old hound that stood near his throne, "Fox do you know why you are here?"

"Yes..." Fox replied as he rose to his feet, "I am to investigate the attacks at the silver mine near Titania Forest..."

"Not only as such...you will take a small force of your men with you and search those woods. I wish to know everything I can learn about these Cerinians."

"Are you certain my lord?" Fox asked, "Such a group of soldiers is hardly necessary for information when Master Jeffery could do so alone."

The king sighed, "True that Master Jeffery is the best informant that the kingdom has ever seen...I cannot take the risk of the stories being true. If these Cerinians can truly read our minds, it could place him in immense danger."

"The very same danger you would place me and my troops in sir?" Fox asked, "With all due respect your highness, I would rather go alone then to put my men in such danger..."

"And loose my most gallant knight to a gang of barbarians?"

"If that is the way the fates see it necessary then yes...my death would be your signal to attack them."

The king sighed, "Fox you have been my friend and loyal follower since your father's time...and being that you have always held the kingdom's well being in the utmost I will allow you to go alone." The old hound said sitting on his throne, "Slippy...see to Master McCloud's horse, and make certain that she is waiting for him in the stables."

The king's steward was was a short, heavy set toad, who bowed at the command quickly making his way out of the room...

-000-

Fox left the king's throne room and headed toward the royal stables; not just anyone was allowed to keep their mount in the royal stables only the highest ranks of the king's knighthood were allowed such. Fox found the young toad standing beside a dazzling white horse, Fox had raised the mare from a newborn, the saddle on her back was a light brown leather as well as the reins. As Fox mounted his steed the toad steward looked up to him...

"The forest is no more than a half day's ride from here, she's been loaded with enough food and supplies to last some time sir."

"Thank you Slippy..." Fox said tossing the toad several small gold coins.

With all things out of his way Fox set out into the plains outside the large city, not taking his usual time to admire the great scenery of his home. The Lylat plains were among the most beautiful lands the vulpine had ever seen, he'd been many places in his quests for the king; Venom, Zentarii, even the rarely visited Avian island...He'd seen more pieces of the world than most animals ever got the chance to see. The sun was still low on the horizon when he left making the nearby mountains seem to set fire. He loved everything about the spring time in Corneria, the winds that blew through the plains carried the scents from all the different trees in bloom formulating one enticingly wonderful fragrance that rode the wind. Fox always enjoyed being out in the open...most likely why he refused to live in the confines of the city rather than out in the country in his own cabin. His mount galloped through the land heading east, toward Titania forest...most of the time he did not care fore some parts of the land as they were rife with bandits...but it was early morning yet...no bandit would openly attack a knight in broad daylight. The ride lasted for hours before he stopped to give his horse a short rest at a small river that trailed through the lands surrounded by lush trees where the fox was happy to rest in the shade. As he lay against the tree that provided him with shade the white mare bumped the side of his head with her muzzle, he tried to ignore her while he took a bite out of an apple he'd decided to have as a short lunch, but this time she did so a bit harder forcing him off balance a bit...

Fox laughed, "Alright Angel here..." He said handing the mare her own apple, which she took nuzzling him again, "Alright that's enough...I love you too, just hurry and rest so we can leave."

It only seemed to be late noon when Fox mounted up and left the stream, it was still a long trip, but who was there to complain if he took a bit of extra time along the way to relax? Also he really didn't want to overwork his horse, she was a very smart animal, and more than loyal...they'd been a team as long as he could remember, a gift from the king himself...and though he took his time about it, before nightfall Fox had begun his approach to the silver mine. He'd never actually come out to the woods after the mine was opened, he was repulsed by the sight; none of the bodies had been laid to rest, the terrible smell of death and blood filled this region's air, and the once beautiful surrounding forest had been cut down to make room for all of the equipment that was needed to harvest all of the precious ore from the hillside. It was as he surveyed the landscape that he noticed several of the dead animals that were like none he'd ever seen before; they were foxes but they had light or dark blue fur, with primitive white markings on their biceps and thighs, none seemed to wear anything in the name of armor or clothing for that matter, most were female and wore nothing but, golden colored tops that were rather more revealing than anything that he'd seen and females wear in Corneria, and a nearly matching loincloth that covered up both their loins and the buttocks, these small flaps of cloth were detailed with several small runic symbols the like of which he was not accustomed to seeing. Fox had no need to tie down his horse, the animal would never leave his side if he'd given her the chance...

"So many lives..." He said to himself with a depressed sigh, "At the very least I can give them a proper burial."

Fox didn't sleep that night, instead he set up a funeral pyre big enough for the 50 or so animals that littered the area, and began to pile the bodies onto the fire. As he finally finished the job at hand he was about to toss the last body on the fire until he could hear something coming from the light cerulean vixen. Despite her multiple injuries she was breathing but only just so. He was much too decent to simply let the vixen die in this sort of place, but, what could he do? There was an arrow lodged deep into her left shoulder, a stab wound in her abdomen, and a deep gash in her right thigh. He thought to himself for a moment about the right thing to do...then carried her to the small wooden shack that the miners used as a sort of barracks. He patched up the wounds the best he could but he refused to remove the arrow, it was far too close to several vital arteries. He removed a gauntlet and felt for her pulse, it was weak, she needed medical attention...from someone that knew what they were doing. He didn't dare take her to Corneria, she'd be killed on sight. It was still early morning when he decided his only course of action, he mounted his horse with the wounded vixen in front of him holding her with a single arm while the other held the reigns, if anyone could help her it was her own people. With the consequences all in mind he slowly headed into the woods...

What part of the forest that was still wooded area was rather lovely scenery, the place was eerily silent however, there was no sound from birds...there was only one explanation, he was being followed. The golden orange furred vulpine kept his ears on end to pick up on any sound he could, but there was nothing...it made him feel a bit safer with the vixen knowing that whoever was shadowing him was clearly not attacking. Fox was still enjoying the view though, the light that cut through the thick canopy of the forest making small pillars of light, his main concern was however a conflict of interest, by doing what was right in his own mind, he was in a way betraying the king, but by not helping her he would be betraying himself and his word to his father to help those in need. As he pulled through the forest he could hear something, it sounded relatively like music...very somber music. Suddenly another blue fox fell from above causing Angel to rear back...

"WHOA Angel...calm down!" Fox called to his horse while being forced to hold onto his passenger.

"Nuxk te oei nudk xoho!?"(What do you want here?) The fox demanded in a strange language.

Fox dropped from his horse's back and took the vixen into his arms, making sure not to make her situation any worse...

"She is hurt..."

The blue fox gave him an untrusting look at first, until the vixen's head rocked to one side giving him a clear view of her face...

The blue fox rushed over to her, "Krystal?" He said checking her pulse himself.

The Cerinian paused for a moment, then turned signaling for Fox to follow. Fox did so calling his horse by clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, most animals in Corneria compared his horse to some sort of house pet...at one call she would follow him like a well trained pet rather than a knight's mount. As Fox followed his escort the sound of drums and other tribal type instruments became louder and louder until they broke into the clearing that was a small village; there was a mass of the blue foxes about a large fire in the center of the village, all about the outside of the village there were small huts made of various materials. Fox's escort rushed into the crowd yelling something about someone clearly named Nalya, causing a lighter blue vixen to rush from the crowd to inspect the unconscious one in Fox's arms. She inspected the wounds, as well as the girl's pulse...

"Follow me..." She said.

"Wait. I need someone to take care of the horse..."

This Nalya person turned toward the one that had brought Fox this far, "Marr...Kubo suho ev txo xehjo." (Marr...Take care of the horse)

As his old escort took the reigns Fox sighed a bit following Nalya...Thank the gods not all of them speak jibberish.

The others seemed to keep their eyes of Fox for the longest time before he followed his new escort into a large hut on the far side of the village; the large room that they walked into was decorated with many plants and herbs, there were several small masses of rather comfortable looking animal skins and several pillows...

Nalya pointed to one of the beds, "Lay her there..."

Fox did as he was told, "Why is it you understand our language?"

"It was really a mass of coincidence." She said gathering several things together, "Your people were going to hang me. I have no idea who he was...but one of your knights, as I believe you call yourselves, let me go after learning of my fate. He is the one I learned to speak this language from. I believe his name was...James."

"Wait...James? Did this James look anything like me?"

"Actually there is a remarkable resemblance..."

Fox stood there stunned in silence, "You knew him...it was after all several years ago." Nalya asked.

"The one you speak of was...my father."

Nalya sat next to the injured fox and began to mix things in a small stone bowel, "How dose he fare these days?"

Fox looked a bit depressed, "He...lives with the gods now."

"Oh...I apologize. He was a good man..." She said with a smile, "It seems a bit of him has rubbed off on you as well."

"Will she live?"

"It is a serious wound but, yes she will make it..." She replied as she removed the arrow from the girl's shoulder, "...I should thank you for this. My mate left some time ago to find her, she is our only child."

"It is my duty to protect others over myself...I could not allow a young lady to simply lay there and die, even if the king says that she is my enemy."

As the two spoke for a moment three blue males rushed into the tent, and spoke their strange language to Nalya who sighed and looked to the floor for a moment, "I'm afraid they are right...I'm afraid that I must ask you to give up your weapon and go with them."

Fox's paw instantly went for his sword causing the two males to produce weapons of their own from seemingly nowhere, "Stop...you have no need to fight us." Nalya said, "You are simply going to be held until my mate returns."

The two males fell into a fighting stance as Fox drew his sword, the blade started thick and formed a very thin point making the blade itself look like an elongated triangle. He closed his eyes as he drove the glistening weapon into the ground, "Take care of it, it was my father's." He said to Nalya as the two males took him by the arms.

"You have my word..." She replied as he was led out of the hut.

He'd known something like this was going to happen, he could only hope that saving the girl would give him some leniency toward her savior. Even when they set him to himself in a small, dark hut most likely waiting for his death sentence...he still couldn't help but to ensure himself that he'd done the right thing...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Fox was treated well enough for a prisoner, they brought him food, allowed him to be free inside the hut, they did however take his armor. He didn't mind his treatment much. He was alone for the longest time, he'd lost count of the nearly endless nights he spent in the hut, which was becoming rather cold as the winter months had begun to roll around, setting a bitter chill to the wind. Over the days he'd come down with a terrible head cold as the blanket he slept with was very flimsy...but at least instead of sending others to bring him his food, Nalya delivered it herself, it was good to have at least one person to talk to in the entire village today however there was someone else that came into the hut. She looked a bit different while she was covered in bandages; one of the blue vixen's eyes had taken some sort of damage at some point as her right eye seemed to be sealed shut, she favored her leg somewhat, her shoulder was heavily bandaged. Fox didn't really know what to think, he had no idea whether or not she could understand him. She simply stood there for a moment studying him with her head slightly cocked to one side, after standing there for a moment she set a small tray of food down...

"Thank you." He said hoping that he'd get some sort of reply.

"Thank you..." She replied.

"There is no need to thank me."

She stood there for a moment, "You...save me."

"I see you do not fully speak our language."

She simply shook her head...

Fox looked to the ground, "That is...unfortunate. Thank you for the food."

She still stayed while he began to eat but he was forced to stop himself in mid-bite, as she handed him what appeared to be a golden bangle; it was finely crafted and covered in small symbols that Fox could not understand, "For...saving me."

Fox pushed her paw away, "I cannot..." However the girl was very persistent and forced it back toward him. He had no idea that a gift in Cerinian society was meant to be received without question.

"Alright..." Fox said taking the golden accessory and clasping it to his wrist, "It's very beautiful...thank you, Krystal."

The blue vixen smiled brightly having won her way and quickly made her way out of the hut, Fox simply sat there eating his food. After his meal he lay down and let out a sigh, this wasn't the most ideal place but, he had always wanted some time away from home, he held his arm up above his face examining his new trinket...

"Very odd customs..."

* * *

**-000-**

Yet more days passed and still there was no sign of them allowing him out of the hut for any more than to use the bathroom. One morning however as he was happily laying in the rather thick blanket made of deer skin, he could hear a third person speaking to the two guards outside his hut, and after another moment or so they left and Nalya entered the tent. As she walked in and sat down she shook the fresh snow from her fur...

"My mate has returned...he wishes me to thank you deeply for helping Krystal, and for that he wishes to release you."

"Thank him for me...and you all have my word that the king will hear nothing of this village." Fox said.

"Are you certain of that?"

"This village means no harm to the people of Corneria, that is my only concern." Fox ensured the blue vixen.

Fox's armor was brought to him and his sword was returned; by the time he made his way out of his hut there was a small group of the blue foxes, the approaching winter months had already put a grim chill to the air. Most of the Cerinians were wearing various animal furs to keep themselves warm. Fox hugged Angel who was brought up to him by Marr; Fox made certain that Marr stayed close when he reached into Angel's saddle bag producing a sword much smaller than his own; it was a small weapon he carried when he was still learning to wield a sword; it was a heavy little thing made of forged iron, with a small cross guard and a nicely wrapped leather handle, the small leather sheath was well aged.

Fox set the weapon in Marr's waiting paws, "Nalya...tell him it's for taking care of Angel for me."

Nalya translated for Fox and Marr made some reply or other patting Angel's side, then walking off examining his new weapon.

The male that Fox could only say was Krystal's father, as he seemed to wear a well decorated jeweled necklace and a strange headband that was adorned with strange symbols, then approached Fox handing him a small leather book saying something as he placed it in Fox's paws...

"He claims that it was found when James died, he found your father writing in it daily. He also apologizes for the way you've been treated here, and hopes that if you should return that you next stay be a pleasant one." Nalya said as Krystal added something, "She would also like you to return some day, when she can fully thank you herself...she has asked that I teach her your speech."

"I will consider visiting...but, I need to see that king and inform him that your existence here has been greatly exaggerated."

* * *

**-000-**

Fox made his way slowly out of the village breaking into a gallop as he exited the forest, he had never expected to learn more about his own father in a place like that, but, he was happy that he had the experience. When he reached Corneria the sun had already begun to set again, as always as he entered the city gates he was met by applause and cheers...it was well known that the people of the kingdom loved him, and even though he returned their love...he had found that over the years that, he tired of the life that his father had left for him in legacy. The cobblestone streets were bustling as always as he lead Angel slowly toward the castle, the city always seemed the busiest during dusk just before sunset with all the inhabitants readying themselves for the restful night, the neatly rowed homes and shops of the city looked no different, not even with the time he'd spent in the Cerinian village, large stone structures with wooden roofs, doors, and small wooden doors over the windows, the streets slowly faded into darkness as Fox finally approached the castle not bothering to set Angel to the stables as he planned on going to his own home for a bit of a respite. He was at once taken before the king who was surprisingly enough still in the throne room, clearly he'd gotten fast word that Fox had returned...

Fox knelt as soon as he was before the throne, "Rise Fox. What words do you bring me?"

As Fox rose to a standing position he took a slight breath, "I...am afraid that there is nothing in the woods my lord. Over the last days I have been scouring the woods altogether, and have nary seen a thing past the rocks and trees. Though I did notice some disturbing tracks that may point to the dwelling of a rather large Basilisk in the parts...any that would call those woods home would be fools indeed."

"I pray that you do not mind that I sent a second to watch after you..." The king said, "Master Jeffery...are these accounts accurate?"

From seemingly nowhere a familiar figure appeared beside Fox; he was rather slender but well build, his people known as the dragons of the east, reptiles of legendary status, the scales about his body shone in a placid silver that most would think made it near impossible to hide from sight, his snout was slightly longer than Fox's as a dragon's often was more so than a Fox's, his eyes were like most of his people a light golden color, small horns passed along the top of his skull, and where nearly completely hidden by his platinum colored main of hair that was tied off in a type of ponytail, his long tail ended in a small tuft of fur shaped much like the end of a feather; he wore a suit of black clothing known to his people, it clung tight to his body providing little protection from any type of attack...

The slightly taller dragon looked to Fox, then to the king with a courteous bow, "The accounts are fully true my lord there is nothing in the woods, spare the serpent in question."

The king looked somewhat disappointed, "Hmm...Indeed, you are both dismissed."

"Your majesty..." Fox said quickly, "...I am afraid that the recent journey has taken quite a toll on me and my horse...I will return to my cabin for the time being."

"Very well Fox...I will send word to have the gates opened."

As Fox and Jeffery left the room a dark figure loomed in the shadows near the king's throne...

"The men hold allegiance to him above yourself..." An eerie voice proclaimed from the figure, "You saw the look in Jeffery's eyes...they are lying."

"Listen to me!" The king said turning to face this person, "You may be my advisor, but, Fox has been fighting for me since he was but a pup...I trust him with my life."

"Yes. Just like his father...and look what became of that."

"I had no choice with James...he betrayed me and the kingdom..."

"What happened with James is reason enough. If Fox were to discover that it was at your word that he died..." The figure stated.

The king sighed, it was unfortunate what had happened to James...

A set of paws came to rest on the king's shoulders, "You need not worry or do a thing...I will see to it that his passing is a painless as possible...it will seem to be no more than a bandit attack on a famous knight's household. That is with your word Sire."

The king's paw rested on one of the person's, "This is necessary...is it not Andross?"

"Undoubtedly so my liege..."

* * *

**-000-**

It was not a far trip to Fox's cabin located a short ways between Titania Forest and Corneria, Jeffery had decided to accompany his old friend along the way. Fox found the dragon's running ability uncanny as he was able to keep up with Angel at a full gallop; the cabin was rather small for a knight but, Fox had always been rather modest for a knight to begin with, the log cabin sat atop a small hill under the shade of a single large cherry tree. As the two entered the small structure Angel showed herself to the small stable built near the back of the cabin. Fox happily removed his armor , the small room had but one bed a table and several chairs, and a small hammock hanging in one corner of the room as the dragon often decided to stay with Fox, as he despised life in the enclosed city. Fox put together several things in a small black cauldron he turned toward the fireplace to see that Jeffery had already started the fire, Fox set the pot onto a small hook that swiveled into the fireplace holding the pot into the fire to cook it's contents...

"I should thank you..." Fox said sitting at the small wooden table.

"Five years ago I made my allegiance to the one that saved my life...not his king...and that is the way it will stay." The silver dragon pointed at the small leather journal that now lay on the table, "What is that?"

"Apparently my father spent some time with the Cerinians as well...that is his journal from that time."

After supper Fox allowed Jeffery to take the bed in the far corner of the room, he had always found the hammock to be more comfortable on either occasion...but the fox found sleep to be impossible, something about his father's journal called to him, his curiosity eventually took over and he lay down skimming through the small book. It even had entries from before his mother and father had met, when James was a part of the Crusades against the Venomian Empire, up until Fox had been a young teen learning to handle a sword...

_Day 1_

_I could not allow the young fox I found in the prison to die in that sort of manner, even against the king's words she was an innocent, I would not be able to look my son in the eyes knowing that I had let her die in that wasted mess of a dungeon. I imagine the king will send for my head soon, but, these people are innocent and searching for a home, it was our fault that their home was ruined causing them to migrate to our land. The king has not been himself as of late, instead of sentencing the girl to death, the king I recall would have taught her to speak and learned what he could of them. Perhaps this is the work of an outside element, his new advisor seems trustworthy enough, but, something about the ape's eyes unsettles my stomach. I've taken it upon myself to teach this young vixen to speak so that I may learn what has happened between the kingdom and her people more thoroughly. Her people seem to trust me enough but claim me as some sort of prisoner, I only hope my son fares well in his studies and is not dragged into this mess along with me._

Fox read on for a bit his intrigue growing with ever page he read...

_Day 48_

_I have sent message after message to Fox at the very least to wish him a happy birthday, but, I sincerely doubt the king has allowed him to receive any of them, I fear that my son may already believe me to be dead, perhaps it is for the better, if Fox never learns of my misdeeds he will not seek to follow my footsteps, by now he must be well on his way to knighthood. A son never had a prouder father._

_Fortunately Nalya as she calls herself has learned all but some minor points to the Cornerian language, it has made communication here much easier than using mere paw gestures and rough words that they do not understand. I have learned a great many things from these people they remind me so much of the dragons of the far east, they are always smiling or working on whatever skills they have chosen for themselves. They are a great people, despite having lost everything that they have known to be. They continue to carry on with their lives in this new home, but they inform me that they will move further to the north, practically under the king's nose in Titania forest. Unfortunately my informant and good friend Inox has informed me that the king is searching for me. I will have to leave my new friends and hope that somehow they can put back together the life that they lost at our hands. The assassins will come for me soon..._

_Fox should you ever find this book know that your father loves you even in death...stay strong, do what is right not what you are told, and always keep fighting...not for the king or the kingdom but for yourself..._

After closing the book Fox noticed a familiar sound, that of rattling armor, Fox quickly made his way to the window near the door. There were several small groups of animals covered in armor each carrying a torch...

"I knew this would happen..." Jeffery said appearing beside Fox, "They are here to kill us both."

Fox took down his sword and strapped it to his belt, "Then we go through the back window."

The vulpine and the dragon were quick to push themselves through the small window as smoke began to fill the cabin, the men had clearly had the intention of setting fire to the house while the two slept, fortunately enough Fox had not gotten any rest as he was reading his father's journal at the time. Fox jumped aboard his mount and as he galloped away with Jeffery at the horse's side something flew by leaving an arrow protruding from the ground several feet away, several more fell from the sky, and finally something struck Fox in the back causing his body to fall limply against Angel's neck as the world faded into utter darkness...

* * *

**AN: Sorry if this is starting off a bit slow...but it will pick up soon enough...then again this will not be updated nearly as much as some of my other fics. Still like the others it will be finished...R&R and thanks for reading. C'ya all next time...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The world slowly faded back into existence, his eyes quickly fixated on a familiar set of faces hovering over him; one dragon and two familiar blue furred vixens. He wasn't sure what had happened, he was certain that he had lost consciousness for some reason, but regardless of whatever damage he'd taken he was back in the forest, and oddly enough he seemed to be unharmed...

"Welcome back among the living..." Jeffery said as Fox sat up.

"What happened?"

"We were running from the soldiers when you were hit by an arrow...you're lucky that your friends here know how to tend such wounds."

Fox looked over to Nalya who was smiling brightly, "Good to see you back so soon."

"Your fiend...Jeffery is a very nice man."

After a bit of time Fox was dressed in his standard green tunic, which now had a sizable blood stain, and was left alone with his dragon friend...

"I will be going back soon..." Jeffery said, "I must find out what the king knows about all of this. You feel it as well Fox, a foul wind has blown through Corneria, and it carries with it the scent of war."

"Yes Jeffery...I've felt it for the last few months...though I think there may be an outside influence in the king's recent lapse in better judgment."

The two walked out into the village where Fox noticed that it was early morning, "Be careful...there may be patrols watching for us now."

"Perhaps..." Jeffery remarked looking back with a smile, "...but there was never an animal born that could catch me. I will return in four days."

As Fox watched the dragon disappear into the woods he sighed, "What next?" He asked himself.

Fox found himself at some point doing nothing more than roaming around the village until something caught his eye at one edge of the village; Marr was as it would appear teaching himself to use the sword he was given, hacking at what looked like an old, narrow tree stump...it reminded Fox of the time he had first received the small weapon. Fox's attention was diverted however when he heard something like falling logs. His attention was drawn to a familiar looking vixen who had dropped a load of firewood, and being the fox he was Fox instantly walked over to help, he was lucky to have found something to do. Krystal gave no complaint to his helping, Fox figured that this was mainly due to her slight lack of being able to speak Cornerian clearly. To keep his mind occupied Fox went about absorbing whatever information he could about the blue foxes as he'd not gotten the chance before, it was odd to him but, they always seemed to be happy. His entire time that day was spent helping with menial tasks wherever he could; fetching water, tending animals, carrying firewood, a great many things that he'd done for himself at home...by the time night had set in he was happy to see that the tribe had given him a hut for himself, one with what seemed to be a rough type of rug made of the same animal skins that he had slept with the first time he had been there, and what appeared to be a bed made of a mass of the soft skins...he found this roughly made bed to be unbelievably comfortable...it soon dragged him to sleep...

The next few days sent Fox about the same routines, doing menial tasks for the people of the tribe, helping where he could with what skills he had. The last day had brought about the sheerest sign that winter had finally rolled in...the snows; the land became blanketed with a thin sheet of white that fell from the heavens. It was peculiar, now that the lands were blanketed with snow he saw more of the kits of the village than he ever had before; unlike the children of Corneria whom tended to hid from the cold the children here came out to romp around and play in the snow, sometimes even dragging the former knight into their little games. It didn't seem to matter where Fox was in the village, he always seemed to be able to find Krystal somewhere nearby. As Fox lay down to sleep on the fourth day something startled him out of his sleep...

"Fox!"

Being as Fox was half asleep at the time his paw went for his sword before he realized, "Jeffery? What took you?"

The dragon looked no worse for the ware, "I ran into...trouble...but, for the most part the king and the city are all mourning your death."

"Grand..." Fox replied sarcastically.

"Ah...but, you haven't heard the best part. They are blaming this entire issue on me." Jeffery said, "Seems several residents saw the two of us leave the city together, and you know how quickly speculation becomes rumor. My bounty has been set at 50,000 crowns." **(crowns were older gold coins used a lot by the Angelo Saxons...I have no clue why they were called crowns)**

Fox sat up in his bed, "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to the east to see the High Council of my people...this could lead to war against them." Jeffery informed him, "I will return as soon as possible...you have nothing to fear for yourself or these people for now...with the winter months around the armies would not dare march into this forest, the snow has been known to bring about feral beasts."

"You be careful." Fox said removing a small gold medallion form around his neck which was tucked into his tunic, "Take this to Katina Port to the south and ask for one named Peppy Hare...he was a soldier under my father's command and is a good friend, let him know of everything that has happened and tell him of your trouble, he owns a shipping company now and can get you home."

"Thank you Fox..."

"Do not thank me...just come back in one piece...it would be a sad day indeed to loose the only friend I had left."

The dragon bid Fox farewell and was soon gone once again...this time however he took with him Fox's ability to sleep, who now simply stared at the ceiling of his small hut wondering what would become of the last man he knew he could trust. He tried his best to get some rest but, eventually the morning came and he found himself awake without having gotten much sleep at all. The village was unusually active that morning however in a way that made him smile as several young ones rushed by him nearly knocking him over, there was a large group that had gathered in the center of the village where there was a much larger than usual community fire...

"What's going on Nalya?" He asked approaching the blue vixen chuckling as the same kits made another pass nearly knocking him over.

As Fox approached the group he noticed that several young males as well as a few females standing out among the group all carrying weapons, "It is the last hunt of the season. This is the last day before most of the game here will go into hiding until spring. We use this day as a right of passing into adulthood as well."

"Is there a way I can help...I must eat as well?" Fox said.

"The winter snowfall brings the beast out of hiding...the Basilisk you mentioned."

Fox could hear the worry in her voice though she tried to mask it, "Worry not...I will see to the serpent if it rears it's head."

"You have dealt with the type of beat before correct?"

Fox lay his paw on the handle of his sword, "I have...it killed quite a number or my men, but I know how to deal with the snake...do not worry. I know your fear is for Krystal's safety, with all you have done for me, I swear that she will remain safe."

"Thank you."

* * *

**-000-**

None of the hunters were even able to notice that Fox was there as they left the area, and disappeared into the woods. Being as this was a right of passing Fox stayed as far behind as possible while still keeping an eye on the young foxes. The minutes passed and Fox scouted the areas for any signs of a basilisk; snake tracks of abnormal size, destroyed underbrush, bark rubbed bare from trees. It was as he scouted the areas that he noticed one of the hunters examining something he'd found on the ground, it was Marr and he was looking at something odd. Fox quickly made his way over to the Fox who handed the object to him. Fox's expression seemed to say all it needed to as Marr pointed to the ground where he'd found it; the object was a small brownish colored scale, basilisks shed their skin more in the manner of a dragon than a snake, flaking off small patches of scales rather than the entire skin itself, sometimes a scale or two was no unheard of being lost here and there. Fox looked for tracks but, unfortunately what tracks there would have been were none too visible under the blanket of snow. Fox gave the scale back to Marr and allowed him to continue what he was doing sending him off in another direction to continue his hunt. The hours passed slowly and soon Fox could hear an eruption of cheers form the village...he could only guess that meant someone had brought back their kill, it was a goon sign that meant there were only seven more people in the woods. As more time passed there was more cheering until Fox realized that there was only one person left besides himself. Fox took to the trees to gather a better vantage point and hopefully spot the last hunter which he did. It was Krystal who was struggling with a large deer dragging the carcass through the snow, he was certain that her mother and father would be proud, but, such a slow moving target would draw quick attention to a snake. Fox made his way down to her but, the vixen refused his assistance, it was a pride thing, he fully understood and trailed behind her keeping himself at the ready for anything...and soon enough they found themselves at the edge of the village, Fox trotted forward into the village but froze as the villagers attention was drawn behind him...

Fox didn't turn he had a good idea of what was behind him as he slowly drew his sword from it's sheath looking into the reflection in the blade he could see the massive brown scaled serpent's head, it wasn't nearly as big as he'd thought, but was still large enough to swallow a horse. Fox noticed something that was only visible for a few seconds, the unmistakable tip of a furry blue tail that vanished into the creature's mouth, like most snakes basilisks swallowed their food whole, but as it's soulless eyes fixated on him Fox realized that this snake was hungry and he was the next morsel in reach. Any sudden movements on his part and the serpent would pick up on it, he waited to bide his time. The basilisk's strike was like lightning and it's nose struck the ground with the sound of a clap of thunder, to any watching it would have seemed like the snake had claimed it's meal, but, it quickly drew back shaking it's head side to side waving about the fox that clung to the blade buried in the side of it's neck. As the serpent flailed it's head through the air Fox took note when it suddenly stopped...had he killed it? No as he looked to the ground he could see Marr baring his short sword at the beast, it's attention was no longer to the minor annoyance of the wound Fox had inflicted, instead now it had notions of another Cerinian snack. As the creature reared back to strike at the vulpine Fox tore his sword free rushing over and knocking the young fox aside. Within an instant Fox found himself wet and sliding down the creature's gullet. The tribe of blue foxes had no choice but to fall back in fear as the snake rushed forward only to instantly stop as something quickly jutted from it's neck...the object made a quick rotation about it's spot sending the creature's head to the ground causing the serpent's body to whip about terribly in a last convulsion of death. As the severed body hit the ground Fox was tossed from the wound, but he quickly rushed to his feet and over to the fallen animal's body, the snake's girth made it's body seem to meet Fox at the shoulder. It took him several seconds to find the swell in the animal's gut, he only prayed that she had not suffocated yet as he opened a large slit in the snake's belly. He stabbed his sword into the ground and reached into the wound he couldn't find anything he then pulled his arms back out of the snake and took a deep breath. This time he himself plunged into the deep cut, his upper body swimming in the animal's insides until his arm brushed something...it was wet but unmistakable, the feel of fur. Whatever it was he grasped it with both paws and placing his legs against the side of the beast pulled with all the might he could possibly muster. He released his breath as his head emerged and as his arms withdrew from the creature he found that there was a sopping wet blue tail in his fists. He pulled until he could see her legs which he then grasped and pulled finally pulling the vixen free who took in a long waited breath before vomiting a vile liquid, she began sobbing heavily as she threw herself onto Fox tightly wrapping her arms around him. Her breathing was incredibly erratic, as was understandable for an animal that was just eaten by a giant snake...her erratic breaths soon steadied as her body went limp...she'd passed out...

Nalya rushed over taking her daughter in her arms, "Thank you..."

Fox's breathing was heavy as well, "I hate snakes." He replied with a smile, "but at least one good thing came of all this."

"And what is that?" Nalya asked as she began to carry Krystal to their hut.

"Basilisk meat is quite a rare treat in the east lands...it dose not taste half bad at all."

"Then it looks like we will be fed for some time..."

* * *

**AN: Okay so...I've had writer's block for a bit referring to Chains of Fate but, hey 35 chapters. I was bound to hit a snag somewhere right? Well either way you look at it I'll be back on work with that soon enough. Don't forget to R&R and I'll see you all next time around...C'ya. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Fox woke to a start when he saw Nalya's face...

"Come on...there is something outside that you must see." She said quickly rushing out of the hut.

He was exhausted from his fight with the basilisk, being swallowed alive was an experience that he had not initially hoped for, he'd found it to be rather more draining than he'd thought. He was in no hurry to get up but he also did not plan on leaving himself out on whatever it was that Nalya was trying to show him, he'd found that most of the time she did this it was well worth seeing. Fox pulled himself out of bed, getting dressed before heading out of his small hut. He was surprised as there was a loud roar of cheers that nearly deafened him. Some of the foxes were dancing about a large fire in the center of the village, while other sat by watching while eating, it had taken all night for the serpent to be carved up and most likely stored for the winter...

"What is all of this?" Fox asked with a yawn as he walked over to Nalya.

"We welcome the coming winter to bring about the rebirth of nature..."

Fox rose an eyebrow in confusion...

"Spring..." Nalya said with a laugh, "Come you should have something to eat...you did not last night."

"I apologize if I offended anyone but, I was very tired."

As they sat down Nalya passed Fox a small wooden platter covered in different foods, including a rather nice smelling portion of meat he knew just by the sight and smell of. It seemed only fair the snake had attempted to eat him and Krystal, now it was Fox's turn to partake in the eating of the serpent itself. As he sat there near where Nalya and the chief sat, he noticed that one of the many animals dancing around the fire was none other than the basilisk's first attempt at a meal. She was smiling rather brightly as she appeared to be having quite a bit of fun dancing, Fox could admit that compared to himself she was an excellent dancer as well...

"She seems blissful for someone that was nearly eaten." Fox said to Nalya.

Nalya looked proudly to the young vixen, "That is just the way she has always been...through life or death she can find happiness in anything."

Her merry dancing even forced a smile to Fox's face...

"You should hear her words of you..." Nalya said, "She claims that you are sent from the heavens to protect her..."

Fox chuckled to himself, "I am no guardian of any kind...just a knight lost in his way."

"Perhaps the way you speak of was not yours...maybe the gods are simply trying to show you your way."

"Loose what you have to gain what you need huh?"

As the two sat there there and the time moved on the festivities only grew in volume; people started playing games, singing, and even more started to join in the dancing...Fox simply enjoyed himself as it seemed that nobody did any kind of work on this particular day. He could not remember a time when he was surrounded by so much happiness, it was as he sat there that Krystal worked her way over and began pulling on his arm, his attention went to Nalya as Krystal was saying something...

"She wants you to dance as well."

Fox turned his head to the young vixen, "No no no...I'm afraid I do not dance."

Krystal began forcibly pulling him off his feet, "I do not think she wishes to give you any other option." Nalya laughed as Fox finally gave up, letting himself be pulled out of his seat.

Krystal pulled him out to a spot next to the fire where she had him stand before her clearly giving him a gesture that said "watch me". She made a slight motion with her arms and then stopped looking to Fox who picked up on her intent and mimicked the movement. As she showed him movement after movement, their pace began to pick up with the music until Fox was...roughly doing the same dance as the others, though with an obvious lack of their grace, Krystal in particular was incredibly gifted at this dancing as at times her body almost seemed serpent like. Fox found the smiles and cheers of the others to be quite infectious and soon found himself dancing and laughing along with all the others. He felt like a complete fool, but for the first time in many years he could honestly tell you that for a moment he was having fun.

As Fox found himself finally resting again after what seemed like hours, he found himself smiling but, drenched in sweat. He could now understand why these people were all in such marvelous shape, were they to do this dancing often it would provide excellent exercise. The fox found himself to be winded while he watched the others, wondering how it was possible for the young vixen Krystal to keep dancing the way she was without becoming winded herself. Fox could do nothing more than sit and watch the festivities from his seat, there was no energy left in him after his experience with this type of dancing. After too long he found himself in bed as his body and mind were not ready to be awake in the first place, and now even more so as his legs seemed to regret his choice to join in the dancing he had...

Fox woke to find that night had blanketed the skies, he was a bit angry that he'd been woken up so early for now that it was night and he was rested his body no longer wanted anything to do with sleep. He found that his legs ached terribly, it was at this point that he came to realize that he was far to dependent on Angel for his own transport, his legs would never have given in so easily when he was younger...though he was not much older than Krystal he found that she had what seemed to be an infinite amount of energy when compared to himself. This however inspired the young Fox to do something he realized he hadn't done in years. After finding a bit more sleep and finding that he'd woken very early in the morning he ventured out into the open village, thankfully the snow had let up for some time allowing the blanket of freezing snow at his feet to wane somewhat. He had not noticed that Marr had also awakened stretching a bit as he watched Fox venture into the woods, curious to the Fox's behavior as usual Marr followed behind keeping himself unseen. He finally came to a stop some ways from the village where Fox had found a small clearing in the woods; Marr did not understand what he was seeing. Fox lifted a large log onto his shoulders taking a few moments to adjust it's weight, before crouching down low and standing again; he did this repeatedly until he seemed to have trouble standing all the way back up, then he began to jog off in a random direction. Marr of course followed him watching in curiosity as Fox kept the log on his back while running...it was clearly not meant for firewood as he seemed to be headed nowhere near the village, was it some sort of bizarre ritual? The more Marr thought about it the less sense it made. As Fox reentered the small glade where he'd started he noticed the blue Fox studying him with questioning eyes...

Fox wiped a mass of sweat from his forehead, "What is a word he would understand?" He asked himself thinking for a moment before he could think of one, "Training..."

The fox tilted his head to one side, "Make me stronger." Fox then said patting his bicep.

This time the young Cerinian looked at the log with understanding, "Stronger..." He managed to say struggling a bit with the strange word.

Fox went about his day the same as any other, doing what he could to help around the village...oddly enough however Marr had become like a second shadow following him wherever he went and doing whatever it was Fox did. Though most people may have found Marr's behavior somewhat irritating Fox did not seem to mind, the constant companionship was a welcome change from his common day of having little to no one there...even if the person had to struggle to understand him. The day progressed rather quickly until the time came for Fox to find his bed, he was stopped near his hut by Nalya...

"Marr has asked me to tell you something...It makes little sense to me but..."

Fox yawned, "What is it Nalya?"

"Marr...he says he wishes you to make him stronger. Do you understand what he means?" Nalya replied.

Fox smiled at the thought, "Yes...I understand quite clearly." He said walking into his hut, "Tell him to be up early."

* * *

**-000-**

Fox was surprised the next morning...Marr had taken early to a bit of an extreme, the young Fox was sitting outside of Fox's hut waiting when he awoke. Fox simply smiled as he walked by the young fox to splash some water on his face; the shock of the ice cold water against his skin instantly woke whatever part of him was still asleep. Marr followed him to the small clearing the same as before, this wasn't going to be easy on the blue furred youth, he was slimmer and much smaller in mass than Fox was, in the very least this would prove to be entertaining for Fox. When they first made it to the open spot that Fox had used before Fox began to stretch his arms and legs gesturing for Marr to do the same. After a bit of stretching Fox made his way over to the same log he'd used before, Marr found his own log of relevant size...unfortunately getting the log onto his back proved to be a bit harder than he had expected. Marr tried and tried to lift the log until the red in his face made his fur beam an intense purple...

Fox chuckled a bit as he walked over to Marr, "You should not be too proud to start off small Marr." Fox said taking the large log.

Fox replaced the log with a slightly smaller one that seemed like it was more suited for the young Cerinian, "There..."

Marr did not particularly care for the fact that he could not lift the log he'd selected, he did not want to look weak in front of Fox. Fox didn't understand why but he got the feeling that Marr was doing this for a reason...but whatever Marr's reasons they were his own. As long as the young fox did not hinder Fox's own progress he did not mind the extra company. By the time they were done with Fox's routine, Marr was panting heavily and seemed to have trouble with his walking, his legs were no doubt incredibly stiff from the extra long run that Fox took him on...he hadn't extended the run for spite or fun, but really to see just how much Marr wanted this. Marr to no surprise headed directly for his hut when they entered the village, Fox had a short meal for breakfast but, in the end did the same and allowed his muscles to relax for a time...

For Fox the days rolled on into weeks, and the more time passed the more he worried about his dragon friend. He only had two more months until the seasons changed...if Jeffery was not back by then, Fox would seek him out himself in fear that he was either killed or captured. His daily exercises kept the thought from constantly assaulting his mind; He was impressed at Marr's progress, not only was he already much larger in size than when they first met but the two had begun to teach one another to speak the other's language. Fox was happy to say the least that there was someone else to talk to in the village now, Marr had a deep grasp on speaking Cornerian but, there were still some words that the boy could not grasp...Fox was surprised the last time he'd seen Krystal as well she too was becoming rather versed in Fox's language but, Fox rarely had the opportunity to test her linguistics thus far.

Not surprisingly Marr had no more trouble keeping up with Fox during their daily exercises, the two could actually talk while running and still keep track of their pace and not become winded...they'd both become much stronger, in fact Fox was surprised to find that he was forced to wear a different tunic as his had become so tight about his chest that it was beginning to tear...it would be fine though as Krystal seemed to take it onto herself to fix it. Fox and Marr's training had become a lot more intense over the passing month, as Marr seemed to wait until he could fully speak with Fox himself, before he had asked Fox to teach him to fight. Fox had grown fond of the young vulpine and had no logical reasoning for not teaching him. It turned out that Marr was already versed as a fighter but, Marr was well aware somehow of how extensively trained a knight was. Fox covered as much ground on armed and unarmed combat as he could on a daily basis, slowly teaching Marr everything that Fox's father had taught him while he was still young.

As the two finished yet another day of training and reentered the village they were welcomed by Nalya who was carrying a basket of cloth of some sort. Marr bode Fox farewell for the time being and rushed off to do whatever it was he had planned for the day...but as Fox greeted Nalya he was forced to catch her by the arm as she nearly fell to the snowy ground. Fox had noticed this in her a lot lately; she seemed to fight to stay on balance, she almost never outside anymore, and she seemed to always be sweating...

As Fox helped her back to her feet he felt her forehead, "You are not well..."

"II am fine."

Fox helped her to her feet and dusted the snow from rather thick overcoat of buckskin she wore, before he suddenly pulled it down her shoulders. He'd seen this so many times before; her right shoulder was a sickly purple color, the blood veins clearly showing beneath the skin in a deep red...

"Black Fever? This is what you call fine?"

Nalya's eyes welled over with tears as she pulled her coat back over her shoulders, "Please do not tell Krystal."

"How could I not tell her that her mother is dying?"

"Because then she will be forced to learn about the others." Nalya answered placing her paw on his shoulder, "Please do not subject her to that. You know how she is, she could never handle knowing something like this was kept from her. Even if it was for her own good. She would kill herself trying to help us...and you know the truth..."

Fox lowered his head, "I know...there is no helping...once the fever has you." He replied, "How many are infected?"

"All but ten."

"Krystal...Marr..."

"No..."

"What about the chief?"

Nalya turned her head, "He dose not approve with what I am about to ask...but, though I love him, Krystal is far more important to me than any number of lives. You know this world better than anyone I know, though there is no hope for any of us...there is hope for the others."

"I am well aware. The Dragons can create an immunity to those who have not yet contracted the disease, but, I have had this treatment, to go through with it the survivors would need to go the Dragon homeland..."

Fox instantly caught the hint, "No..." He replied, "...that sort of trip in this weather would be suicide, not to mention the king's guards, what do you think they would do if they found me leading a group of your people across the plains?"

"Fox please...If you do not get them away from here I fear they will all end up like me. You can get them to Katina if anything else that would be far enough. Just please, get them out of here."

Her tears began to fall freely from her eyes as she pleaded for his help, this however caused tears to trail down the former knight's face as well, "Alright..." He said wiping away his own tears, "Just stop crying please. I cannot stand to watch a lady cry. Just tell me what to do."

"How will you do it?"

Fox thought for a moment while still drying his eyes, "There is a small town not far south of here called Wol'fen. There is a former knight of Venom there...he may come off as underhanded and deceiving at times, but his heart is usually in the right place."

"You would trust such a person?"

"He is of a different moral fiber than others. He will help, but he will also do whatever he can to keep his foul reputation in order." Fox informed her, "but, you know with all of this you will be forced to tell Krystal the truth. She would not leave you in such a rush without a good reason."

"I do not care for the act...but I will lie. She will be told that the tribe is migrating back to our homeland, and that she will be one of the first few to go. If you must tell her, do so when she is safe there..."

Fox sighed, "You make me do something that I do not normally condone. I do not like the idea of deceiving a friend." He said ducking into his hut...

"But...for her sake and yours...I will do it." He said from within the hut, "Send Marr to my hut...I have a great deal of things he must hear before the night is over."

* * *

**AN: alright though I have finished this chapter I'm not sure when I'll update on any of my stories again. I've been under a ass-load of stress lately and writer's block ain't helping matters much. Thanks as always for reading and I'll C'ya next time...R&R and don't worry...I should get over all of this pretty quickly...I hope...**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:Sorry that it's both very late and short but it is a chapter. I'll try not to make the wait so long next time but...Chains of Fate and Footsteps in the Darkness have taken up a lot of my precious time. So please bare with me here...

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

It took some time but Fox finally explained everything about the situation to Marr, who surprisingly took the news in good faith...

"And there is no stopping this...disease?" He finally asked after Fox had finished.

"I am afraid not...we can only save those not already infected. Nalya knows who is and is not infected and she will bring those that are not to the village boarder tomorrow night. I will need your help guiding them to the village south of these woods."

"Where will we go from there...?" Marr asked.

Fox hesitated for a moment, "To a large city called Katina...then across the Aquos sea to the land your people came from."

"We will travel to the Motherland?"

"Yes...but, you are not to tell anyone why we are leaving. Understand? If anyone asks we are simply migrating back there to avoid any encounters with my people."

Marr did not fully understand but, he would listen, "Yes. We are migrating to avoid war."

"Exactly...get your things together"

Marr left the hut quickly and Fox peeked out as well finding that there was much commotion in the village, it was most likely the number of uninfected gathering their things, while remaining blissfully unaware that most of them would not see many of the others again. Fox sighed deeply he wished there was more that he could do, his self appointed place to protect tore at him like rusty knives, it felt like he was giving up. He knew of very few things that could, in theory, help these people but, they were all myth and legend. Some people claimed that the ashes of a Phoenix could possibly cure certain sicknesses, but in the common day the birds were more than rare. The only other story he'd heard of was of an old hermit that had found something called "The God's Fruit", supposedly this was a type of natural fruit that could cure any sickness and revive a man even if he were an instant from death...but Fox knew better than to believe in such a fairytale. He tried his hardest to sleep that night but, he was not surprised that he could not...he did not look forward to the day these innocent animals learned that they would not see the ones left behind ever again, especially Krystal as he was sure that she would blame him for not telling her sooner...

Fox helped with the others throughout the next morning gathering together their things, he made certain that he was well known to all of them as the one that would lead them all to their home...or more less away from it. He did not like the idea, some of the ones being left behind were so young, many of those young one's parents refused to leave them and decided against Nalya's words that they would stay as well...they would learn why they were all staying shortly after Fox's large group left. Fox had taken a count of them all; after two mothers had decided on not leaving that left him with eight, Krystal, Marr, three strong looking males that he'd not met before, two small kits, and their mother. Sadly the group was nowhere near as big as Fox had thought it would be. It was late noon, and nearly dark when Fox began to gather his group together, one by one to make things quieter. He started with Krystal and Marr who were already with him leaving Krystal with Marr to keep her suspicions down, then he brought the mother with her two kits allowing Krystal to carry one of the sleeping young ones, then he finally went back for the three young males. They were all dressed in thick coats made of deerskin, most of them looked rather sad, and they had limited supplies...but, nevertheless they began to follow Fox as he lead Angel, who carried the small bit of supplies they had, into the woods. Even the woods seemed to be against their travel; there were massive patches of snow that had fallen through the forest's thick canopy causing blocks in the road, there were downed trees, and for the most part it was hard enough to see as the black of night set in. They walked for hours long into the morning until they finally made their way out into the open plains of the Cornerian Kingdom...the land was dead of life, only a thick blanket of white that covered the land could be seen. They traveled a bit further until Krystal stopped Fox...

"She is tired...we must rest..." She said looking to the mother of the two kits.

Fox sighed, he'd hoped to make it to Wol'fen by night, "Right...Krystal, tell the three males to clear a spot for a small camp, Marr there is a small patch of trees west of here come with me so that we do not freeze."

Marr and Fox were gone for only a matter of moments before returning with a large pile of firewood, the fire was made and the freezing animals pulled together around it for warmth. The mother and her two kits soon fell asleep under a large blanket that Fox had left with them, Marr seemed ever vigilant as he sat by the fire with his sword in paw clearly not trusting his open surroundings, the other three males that were with them seemed to handle things a bit the same as they all slept near the mother and her kits. It was as Krystal tossed a log on the fire that she noticed something glistening in the distance; only to find Fox sitting on his horse several yards away the glint coming from the golden hilt of the sword hanging at his side, he seemed to simply sit there staring out in the direction of his homeland. He must have been cold, even from her distance Krystal could see the clouds of white that rolled from his mouth with every breath he took. The cold never did bother the former knight much, it was a minor inconvenience to him at the time, the large beast beneath him kept him warm enough, but, his feelings were torn...he'd been loyal to the king his entire life just as his father was...but, if that were true why would the king have done such a thing. First his father and now him, what was so horrible about these Cerinians that the king would kill those that got too close to them? Fox could see nothing wrong with them...he could see a longing for acceptance and an undying will to live, but nothing...evil. Krystal had brewed a spot of tea and decided to take a mug of the hot drink to Fox while Marr enjoyed his own. The heavy crunch of the snow under her feet caused Fox to turn quickly half drawing his sword before realizing that it was the young blue vixen...

"It is very cold..." She said handing him the mug of steaming tea, "...you should be near the fire with the rest of us."

"I am accustomed to the cold...you should worry more about yourself." Fox replied sipping at the hot drink, "How are the little ones?"

"Everyone is doing well....mmm....well enough but...." Krystal cut herself off as Fox threw his mug to the ground, jumping away from the hot liquid only to be tackled to the ground by Fox as an arrow flew by,

"Take Angel and see to the others NOW!!" Fox commanded her pulling his sword from his saddle.

As Fox yelled this another projectile flew by narrowly missing Krystal as she ducked out of the way...

"What about you?" She asked taking the horse's reigns.

"I'll be fine just GO!" Fox shouted back as he dodged another arrow.

The blue vixen wasted no time listening this time as she headed back to the camp with Angel at her side, unfortunately, as Krystal ran her footing was lost in the deep snow and she fell to the ground, the soft snow broke her fall and an arrow landed a hair's width from the end of her nose causing her to let out a short yelp of fear. As she looked back to Fox she noticed that there was a white furred wolf engaged with Fox, he was rather large in comparison to the vulpine and carried a rather standard looking longsword and large round wooden shield. After a few exchanges of attack an arrow flew by forcing Fox to drop his guard in order to dodge the arrow. Unfortunately this gave the wolf time to bash the fox in the face with his shield opening up an attack as he reared back his sword for another attack. It was as Fox feared the worst a large rock struck the animal in the face blinding him in one eye, the other instantly turning toward the blue vixen that had thrown the crude weapon. This had taken needed attention away from Fox however, the wolf caught the attack out of the corner of his eye but it was far to late to use his shield or sword to block the strike as Fox's sword cleaved into the animal's skull driving past his neck and finally lodging into his chest. As Fox looked back to the ones doing the shooting he noticed that their attention had turned to Krystal and leaped for the fallen wolf's shield rolling in front of the vixen in time to stop the arrows with the wooden shield. It was as he was in this position that Fox could hear several more animals rushing toward them. He was trapped, if he moved he'd leave the vixen open for another attack, and if he stayed put without returning to the wolf's body for his sword the charging men would clearly kill them all. Several more arrows hit the shield, one with enough force to drive partially through the wooden object lodging into Fox's forearm. It was as the first animal, a short hare was upon them that the animal's eye burst from it's socket replaced by the steel tip of an arrow. The other animals seemed shocked by this occurrence which gave Fox the moment he'd needed to reach his weapon. The nearest animal to him, a brown furred otter, was the first to realize this as the blade dug into his abdomen spilling his entrails into the snow, his screams were enough to bring out the attention of the others. Fox found himself holding off one attacker with his shield and another with his sword until the one on his right suffered a similar fate to the hare from before, the arrow this time piercing the animal's neck forcing him to his knees as he struggled to breath for the last fleeting seconds of his life. The animal that now constantly barraged Fox's shield arm with attacks was unsafe alone as Fox swung his sword under the shield severing both the animal's legs in one fell swipe, his screams were silenced as the point of Fox's sword was driven through his chest. The arrows had stopped, and Fox took this as an opportunity to look about...

"WHO ARE YOU STRANGER!?!" Fox called out into the clearing, "COME OUT SO THAT I CAN THANK YOU MYSELF!!"

As if from nowhere a small figure appeared to be walking toward him, the only signs of movement the long bow in the animal's left paw. As he neared, Fox noticed that this animal, whoever he or she was, wore all white gear, blending the wearer in perfectly with the winter background. A Ranger...Fox had seen these men before, they were once citizens of the kingdom but, instead of paying high taxes and dealing with the hardships of city life, they lived off of the land hunting for their own food and making money often as mercenaries. As the animal approached he pulled back the white hood he wore showing dark black fur, his eyes separate in color as his right was light blue and left was brown, he carried a strong looking build with him as most ranger's did and wore his chest length hair in a tail which hung over his left shoulder, an elegant sword hung from each of his hips, small curved blades with intricate inlay about the wooden handles...

"I am Drayvn Dark......and your little party has frightened away my supper. It is a trial to find wandering deer in these months." The white clad animal replied holding an arrow taught against his bowstring.

Fox noticed that Drayvn was ready for any sort of attack and put away his sword, "We are simple travelers...these men attacked us and...."

"I am aware of what transpired." Drayvn said sliding his arrow into a quiver on his back, "And you are no simple traveler either. No commoner fights in such a manner, you must be that rogue knight the king has sent for."

At these words Fox had his paw ready to free his sword once again, "Aye...and what of it?"

The black furred fox placed his bow upon his back as he walked toward the campfire, "He is sending his men in the wrong direction."

"I apologize for costing you a meal..." Fox said looking to the arrow head pointing through his forearm that had impaled his shield.

"It is no grave matter. Simply share your fire with me for the night and we shall call it even."

Krystal passed around more tea as the other animals in their small group attempted to get back to sleep, and Fox tended to his arm as they sat about the fire. Fox was happy to discover that the animals that had attacked them were only simple bandits, and was not the least bit ashamed to check their corpses for any loose coin or useful objects. He knew not why the Ranger had interfered in the attack but for now at least, he was glad that he did...

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who are wondering why he's in there. Drayvn is added here because I am going to write in as many of my OCs as possible. And as it was brought up, Falco is in this fic...he's just not there yet. Thanks for the support, hope you enjoyed the chapter, R&R, and I'll see you all next time...**

**The footsteps in the darkness- SkullFox  
**


End file.
